Electronic devices can include wireless capabilities to perform a variety of tasks such as, wirelessly unlocking/locking a computer (or other device), wirelessly interacting with a television or other media device, and wirelessly conducting financial transactions. For financial transactions, the wireless-enabled electronic device may store credentials corresponding to, for example, transmit passes, identification, and credit/debit cards that are compatible with different payment types. For example, using a wireless communication protocol, the electronic device can conduct a transaction with a nearby reader payment terminal using a stored credential that is compatible with the payment terminal. The wireless-enabled electronic device can also store credentials to wirelessly interact with access control gate terminals to gain entry through the gates.